Patent Document 1 discloses a road-vehicle communication system using DSRC (FIG. 1 of Patent Document 1). In the road-vehicle communication system, a vehicle-mounted device of an automobile which has entered a communication area of a roadside apparatus receives advertising information through radio waves from the roadside apparatus and displays the advertising information on a display of a navigation unit (paragraph 0024 of Patent Document 1). The vehicle-mounted device is configured to automatically set a destination, connect to a home page, and perform dialing on the basis of positional information, a URL, and a telephone number included in the advertising information (S12, S14, and S16 in FIG. 4 of Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 2 discloses that a vehicle-mounted information terminal apparatus receives, from an information center, area information and time period information associated with advertising information together with the advertising information through radio waves (FIG. 1 of Patent Document 2) and displays the advertising information (FIG. 4 of Patent Document 2) when the current location is within an area related to the area information, and the current time is within a time period related to the time period information (S14 to S16 in FIG. 5 of Patent Document 2).
Patent Document 3 discloses an advertisement distribution system using DSRC (FIG. 1 of Patent Document 3). The advertisement distribution system is configured such that a vehicle-mounted device notifies a roadside apparatus of taste information (paragraph 0017 of Patent Document 3), the roadside apparatus transmits advertising information which is selected on the basis of the taste information to the vehicle-mounted device, and the vehicle-mounted device plays back the advertising information (paragraphs 0028 and 0029 of Patent Document 3).
Road-vehicle data transmission is basically performed through a push-type information distribution method using individual communication in DSRC communication in the 5.8 GHz band. Downlink information includes advertising information, and uplink information includes past drop-in place information of an automobile provided with a vehicle-mounted device. A roadside apparatus selects appropriate advertising information for each user on the basis of past drop-in place information and transmits the selected advertising information to a vehicle-mounted device of the user.
In the prior art, the current location when an engine is switched off, i.e., a vehicle-mounted device is powered off is registered as a drop-in place in past drop-in place information. If a drop-in place cannot be registered when the vehicle-mounted device is powered off, the drop-in place may be registered when the power to the vehicle-mounted device is turned on the next time.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-101578    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-279509    Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-134707